The Amusement Park
by AmourshippingIsBest
Summary: HI everyone dis is my first fan fic so don't go to harsh on me ok. Plz tell me if anything is wrong ok . I will really get happy if u fav also if you have any ideas just tell me Ash likes Pancakes cause i love pancakes ok contains Amourshipping


So yeah here we go first story YAY i hope you will enjoy plz remember to fav don't go to harsh on me i am new so in this story will ash and serena will come together more than friends? well lets find out.

* * *

(Serena's POV)

There we where going back to Lumiose city with Ash's 7 gym badge. I still couldn't believe i haven't told ash my feelings! i am just to scared. What if he rejects me? "Serena are you okay?" asked Clemont "You look like there is a lot going on in your mind"said bonnie "Nothing is wrong with me just i little bit worried about ash's 8 gym battle thats all" I replied but the twins didn't trust me.

it got dark so we made camp in the forest. I got a little bit bored so i just talked to ash "so what are you going to do ash before your gym battle?"I asked ,ash answers "well i should do more training before i challenge the gym, why did you ask? "oh just asking" I answered with a smile "we probably should get some rest for tomorrow then" i said "good idea "replied ash"

It was a beautiful morning appeartly i woke up first so i decided to make breakfast this morning so i went off to find some berries for some pancakes i was making

(Ash's POV)  
Man something smells I LOVE PANCAKES "PIKACHU" yelled pikachu making him get startled and shocking me "ouch why did you do that for" "Pika"responded the rodent" anyways the smell got better and it was stronger.I swear i must have been a sleep a long time because my stomach was grumbling like crazy! "come on pikachu lets see who is cooking" "pika" it responded. We went outside and to my surprise Serena was cooking. Man what would i not give to eat one of serena's pancakes. THEY WHERE THE BEST IN THE WORLD, well at least in my opinion "Something smells good "i said "AHH , DEAR ARCEUS DONT SCARE ME LIKE THAT" yelled serena "sorry " i responded "its okay i wasn't paying attention". Well serena's scream probably woke up the twins because they said "Good morning, did you sleep well?" "yes" me and serena answered at the same time making her blush a bit.

After breakfast it was time to keep going to Lumiose city "man its really noisy, we must be close to the city" said bonnie with a smile on her face "yeah thats weird " said Clemont. when we entered the city there was a poster that got the attention of bonnie "LOOK BROTHER LOOK, THEY BUILT AN AMUSEMENT PARK HERE, WE GOTTA GO WE GOTTA GO WE GOTTA GO" yelled bonnie "fine just calm down okay" replied clemont me and serena just giggled seeing bonnie so hyped up for something.

(Serena's POV)

Amusement park, must be fun at least bonnie is going to have to be with clemont and I will be alone with thinking of it makes me feel so fuzzy in side. Finnaly some quality time with ash at least in my head. Stop thinking of it Serena you are never going to be with him. Ahh just thinking of him just makes me want to blush. Ash noticed something in me so he asked "serena are you feeling alright?" "i am fine "i answered "okay" he said if only ash knew what I feel for him. Its that he is so dense i can't even make him blush a little. its like if he has a heart of stone.I just want him to know that i love him thats all. But i am just to scared to even give him a hint. All i think of is REJECTION, man i hate that word. Well like he says "Never give up until the end"

(Ash's POV)

I was looking at serena for a while i t looked like she was afraid of something. But at the same time she looked kind of cute. AHH come on ash ketchum think straight she doesn't like you. I was fighting i my head like crazy. Man i just got to admit . I may have a crush on serena. I just don't know when to tell her or HOW.

(NOBODY'S POV)  
The group kept walking toward the park. When a large noise came from bonnie's and ash's stomach "sorry" said the two embarrassed "i got to admit i am a little hungry "said clemont "i am a little too" said Serena. after lunch the gang got inside the park "THERE ARE SO MANY RIDES WICH ONE SHOUD I GO ON" yelled bonnie " we should probably go on that one first "said ash pointing at a large roller coaster which elevated 300 feet in the air "LETS DO IT " said bonnie . "come on brother" called bonnie "i don't know it looks a little unsafe" replied clemont. Bonnie didn't care she grabbed clemont from the hand and pulled him in. "come on Serena it will be fun" said ash " i don't know it looks a little bit unsafe" replied serena "Don't worry you will be with m-me "said ash blushing , he felt his cheeks get hotter and hotter. On Serena's side her whole face was completely red when she replied "O-O-Okay" nearly fainting from ash's words

When they where on the ride bonnie was next to clemont who was shaking like a wet dog while bonnie was impatient for the ride to start. Serena was having regrets to go especially when she heard that one person almost died on it made her feel like if she was too. Well ash noticed her and said "it will be alright just hang in there" "okay" responded a almost scared to death Serena. 5…4…3…2…1…GO the ride started with such a rush that many people who had hats almost fell off. While Bonnie and ash was having fun Serena and Clemont where freaking out. Ash noticed that serena was freaking out ash said " if you are scared just hold on to me" making Serena blush like crazy but ash couldn't notice this because he wasn't paying attention. Well Serena was nearly grabbing the life on ashs arm until the ride came to a complete stop and didn't let go until ash said it was over when she opened her eyes and was okay. "woo what a rush" said Bonnie "i know right" replied ash. Clemont was still frozen like if he was paralyzed. Well after that ride they went on all sort of stuff bumber cars,mini games , you name it. The gang was having so much fun together , they where like a family. So which on shall we go next said bonnie "i don't really know , we should probably wait for ash and clemont to come out of the bathroom first" "if you are looking for a cool ride why don't you go on this ride called monster mountain" said a girl with an axew on her shoulder "cool" said bonnie " thank you for the hint" said serena "no problem , but mind if i hang around with you guys a little bit i got separated with my group so may i come with you guys a while?" said the girl "Sure we will love to have company" said the 2 girls Serena and Bonnie. A few minutes later ash and clemont came out of the bathroom and suddenly the girl said "Ash is that you?" "IRIS WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE IN KAL..." ash was cut off by a huge hug by Iris. Clemont and Bonnie where confused while Serena was jealous because her hat was covering her eyes. When the hug was over ash asked her again "what are you doing here in kalos?" "just looking for new dragon types to use in the gym" she answered "WAIT A SECOND YOU TOOK THE OPELUCID GYM LEADER JOB?" yelled ash "yup" replied iris "cool" replied ash.

After they talk about what they after they did in Unova ash introduced her to Clemont,Bonnie,and Serena who wasn't that exited to be with iris. (serena's POV, man i want that girl to go away now) So they reached the ride and for some reason Clemont was happy to go on but he didn't knew what was going to was about to sit next to ash when serena just jumped in next to ash before iris could think of anything else but iris just came close to serena's ear and saying "i don't like ash like that" making serena blush but she apologized to iris for acting such a way " sorry" said Serena "its okay but are you guys dating" she asked "not yet" she said with a sigh " i know he is dense but you will eventually find a way, so …" iris was stopped by cilan yelling to iris "well gotta go" iris said with a smile 'see you around maybe' replied serena "yeah" said iris " what where you guys talking about" asked ash "nothing" replied serena " oh okay" said ash (ash's POV, is this a good time to tell her he thought long and hard but it came out wrong)(you will see in a minute what i mean came out wrong) the ride started but serena did not hold on to ash even though ash offered his arm again but she wanted to show ash that she is not weak she would be strong even though ti meant getting scared. 10 minutes later . "WOW serena you didn't get scared " "it wasn't that scary it was actually kind of fun" replied 'well can i tell you something serena?" (this is the part of everything wrong) "what " answered Serena "you must be the most bravest person i ever met" with this ash's cheeks was like an oven they where red as an apple and on Serenas side her face was as red and hot as the suns surface. Both where quiet until serena said "thank you ash" later clemont and Bonnie came out, Both really scared "WE ARE NEVER GOING BACK IN THERE" they both said while serena and ash where both laughing like crazy but ash managed to say "why" "WELL LETS SAY YOU SIT IN THE FRONT AND SUDDENTLY SIGNS AND ROBOTIC MONSTERS IN COSTUMES THINGS JUST POP IN FRONT OF YOU WITH THE SPEAKERS LIKE INCHES AWAY FROM YOU PLAYING GHOST SOUNDS" yelled Bonnie. Now both Serena and ash where laughing loud and crazy like they never did in their lives "I'm glad thats over" said clemont calming down "you could say that again" said bonnie. "So what ride should we go now ?" said Bonnie "there is no more rides, we went on all of them "said ash "look a photo booth!, lets take some pictures" suggested serena "yeah that would be a great idea, we could get souvenirs and memories from this" said Clemont

the 5 enter the photo booth ash,serena,pikachu,bonnie,and clemont they took some goofy pictures like duck face peace sign and stuff like that until ash said "can only me and serena take some " questioned ash sure why not said clemont and bonnie a little bit confused "great thanks" said ash . They where in the the booth for 3 minutes until they got out and saw clemont bonnie and pikachu all with there eyes wide and there mouth open the first picture was ash and serena doing the peace sign next you can see ash and serena doing the duck face the third one was a picture of ash KISSING serena on the cheek showing serena blushing as red as a ballon and ash blushing like crazy and the fourth one was a picture of ash and serena kissing straight on they could tell they where emberrased but ash finally said "Serena I l-love y-y-you" he managed to get it out the only thing serena could do is run up to ash and give him a hug and a kiss "serena i thought you where going to reject me!" said ash "me reject you you are crazy!" said serena pulling him for another kiss when they separated the both said "I LOVE YOU" clemont and bonnie could only be happy and saying "awwww so cute" After a long day they went back to the pokemon center that night not ash or serena felt cold they had their life complete with each other

* * *

woo finally finished wow like i said plz don't be harsh i am new and i don't wanna feel bad anyway if you have ideas plz tell me i am not like those people who doesn't listen to its viewers so just tell me if you have an idea just tell me BUT it has be Amourshipping ok so yeah yay ash and serena confess i hope you liked it and plz fav and continue being an Amourshipper


End file.
